The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEVE03320’.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Camden, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Verbena cultivars with large flowers and resistance to Powdery Mildew.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 of a proprietary Verbena hybrida selection identified as 00.40.1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 00.38.2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEVE03320 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Camden, New South Wales, Australia in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Camden, New South Wales, Australia since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.